1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera having laser view framing function, and more particularly to a camera in which the user need not put his/her eyes closely to the camera to observe the range of the view to be taken when taking pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of technologies, various kinds of electronic multi-function cameras have been developed. Digital cameras can be connected to computers and printers to print out the pictures taken. There is no need to go to a photo lab to have the films processed, developed and printed.
However, the user still needs to look through the viewfinder closely when taking a picture (in the case of a digital camera, the user has to look at the liquid crystal display) so that he/she can frame the object he/she wants to take a picture of, determine the range of the view and focus. The user also has to adjust the angle of the camera and depth of the field, etc.
With such a view-finding structure, as the user has to look attentively at the small viewfinder or the liquid crystal display, it is eye straining and time-consuming. It will not be very inconvenient to take a view if it is substantially at the eye level. But if the view to be taken is far above or below the eye level, and in order to achieve a best effect, the user cannot tilt the camera upwardly or downwardly and has to shoot the picture with the camera in a normal upright position, he/she may need to bend or stand on a chair to try catch the view, which is very troublesome.